


Washington has to do the unimaginable

by Pinxku



Series: Alexander angst and more [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Dies, Alexander gets Bitten, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Canon Era, George Washington is a Dad, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Sad Ending, Washingdad, Washington has to do the unimaginable, unimaginable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Alexander felt numb with horror. The bite mark on his hand was clear as day bleeding slowly. He could feel the burn in his hand as the infection spreads."Dad...?" He mumbles in confusion. Strong familiar arms envelop his small frame."Alex no..."Zombie Apocalypse AU where Washington has to do the unimaginable.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & Revolutionary Crew
Series: Alexander angst and more [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552390
Comments: 47
Kudos: 128





	Washington has to do the unimaginable

Alexander felt numb with horror. The bite mark on his hand was clear as day bleeding slowly. He could feel the burn in his hand as the infection spreads.

"Dad...?" He mumbles in confusion. Strong familiar arms envelop his small frame.

"Alex no..."

How could this have happened?

**●ωωωωωωωωω●**

They have been running and fighting a lot for the past 6 months. Ever since the first undead, Brittish soldiers attacked their camp and sunk its teeth into the unexpecting soldiers. It was so unexpected. They were fighting a war it was simple and something they understood and then suddenly there were dead roaming the streets infecting anything living by biting them. The infection spread like a wildfire. Hundreds of soldiers, friends and family members lost.

Gone, and then coming back only shells of who they used to be hungry for meat. They say it began because some Brittish scientists screwed up.

Washington was still leading them. The man tried to save as many as he could but after the first soldiers turned they infected more and more. By the time they discovered that these things could be stopped by destroying the brain they had lost countless men. Soon more came. Innocent civilians that were turned in the streets slowly came to the camp after them.

They made defenses as well as they could to keep the dead out but soon the dead overran them. More men lost to these savage things. Torn apart and turned or lost and separated in the herd.

They were a small group now. Washington, Alex, Hercules, Lafayette, John, Burr, Benjamin Tallmadge, and a few other aid-de-camps.

They fought and bled as a group. Watching each other's backs. There was blood and cuts all over them. It was disgusting but nobody really cared either. You would get used to it.

The small revolutionary crew were like his brothers but Washington was downright protective over Alexander. Keeping a close eye on his son. He knew he could lose him any moment he refused to think about it. It warms his steadily hardening heart every time Alexander calls him father.

With every day possibly being their last Alexander lets him call him son and calls him father in private. If that made their fearless leader feel like it's giving him meaning in this shit show than who was he deny that? And he honestly loved it too. He hadn't had a father for a long time.

Now they were settled in a small gas station. They had run and fought through a group of zombies to get to it. They were all bit out of breath as they started to get to work. 

Laf and Herc barricading the doors. John was collecting anything useful with one of the soldiers. Alexander was with Washington and Tallmadge planning their next move over a map they had laid down.

"Sir, We could try to move down the closest river here. They can't swim over it would be hard to attack us from the other side and it would give us an escape route." Alexander suggests.

"The forest could give us cover and food too. We could fish" Ben adds.

Washington nods at this it would be a good idea.

"We need to form a tight formation if we go through the forest. There might not be as many of the dead but we can't allow one to get a jump at us"

Both men nod in agreement.

"We'll continue this conversation later. Go help the others. We'll be staying here for the time being"

They saluted and left.

Alex went to help some soldiers to settle down when one of the collapsed next to him. Burr immediately came to stand next to him.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know he just collapsed" the younger man comments and carefully crouches down next to the soldier. Tom if he remembers correctly. Not touching. Just in case.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

Tom moans and groans slowly as his eyes open.

Alex doesn't get a chance to realize that those eyes we're empty before Tom now dead was jumping at him teeth snapping. Burr jumped in action trying to get the guy off.

He yelps as suddenly as he had a lapful of a dead Tom on him. He hears someone scream and running footsteps as the dead fought on top of him. Tom had been much bigger than him he couldn't get him off. He tried to keep him away by the neck and it worked for a moment until pain. Painpainpain.

He saw it slow motions as the dead moved its head and sunk its teeth into his arm. He screamed in pain and distantly he realizes that he wasn't the only one.

Suddenly Hercules was there. He and Burr drag the thing off Hercules stabbing it in the head. There was a bite mark on Tom's back.

John and Lafayette were at Alexanders side. Alex curled up around his bleeding hand. Lafayette fought him trying to get his hand. 

"God Alex..."

They were crying. They all knew what would happen next. They couldn't just cut the hand off. They didn't have enough medical knowledge or supplies to do so without killing him even more painfully.

Laf was hugging him. Mumbling apologies and reassurances in French. 

Alexander slowly pulled out a small necklace from around his neck. It had a seashell from the island A was carved on it. He had always worn it. It was one of the most important things he owned. He slowly put it around Lafayette's neck and smiled. 

"To remember me"

He gave all his brothers something small to remember him for. Even Burr.

Washington was watching him in frozen shock it could not be true. Not his son. His Alexander. The said boy looks up at him with scared eyes. He slowly moves closer to his son. The boy needed him.

Alexander felt numb with horror. The bite mark on his hand was clear as day bleeding slowly. He could feel the burn in his hand as the infection spreads.

"Dad...?" He mumbles in confusion. Strong familiar arms envelop his small frame.

"Alex no..."

Tears were running slowly down both of their faces as they hugged.

Alex pulls away he could feel the fever was coming. He then slowly takes his ribbon that kept his hair in a ponytail and handed it to his father. Washington put it through his ring tied around his neck. Forever with him.

"Pa thank you for being a father I always wanted" he whispers.

"I love you son" Washington chokes out. His normally stoic mask was ripped to peases.

"Dad you need to... Please don't let me become one of them"

Washington shakes his head. He didn't want to. He knew he needed to. He took out his pistol but Alex shakes his head.

"N-no. You'll need the bullets" he takes out his small beautiful knife with words "Just you wait" carved into the blade. Washington had given it to him on his last birthday he had forgotten.

Alex sets it in his much bigger hand and sets the tip on his own chest. He then hugs his father one last time.

"Pa take your time I'll see you on the other side" he whispers.

His father kisses his head and drives the blade in. Tears roll down his face.

He imagined death it feels more like a memory. This is where it got him. Not on his feet not seven feet ahead of him. He saw it coming. He wouldn't run so he let it be. There was no beat no melody. 

Alex lets out a small gasp and smiles.

"Raise a glass to freedom" he whispers and goes limp in his father's arms.

Washington drives the knife through his head and drops the knife cradling his son to his chest.

**●ωωωωωωωωω●**

Washington clutches his necklace around his neck, small knife on his belt as they leave the station a few days later. His son is buried in the backyard of that station. He can't wait to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I keep killing my boy and breaking my favorite Washingdads heart. Oops...?
> 
> I'm kinda proud of this
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy :D
> 
> Leave prompts here or Tumblr: Pinxku22


End file.
